An ITO film in which an indium-tin composite oxide (ITO) is provided on a transparent film such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or polyethylene naphthalate (PEN) by a vacuum deposition process or a sputtering process has been mainly used for a transparent electrically conductive film in liquid crystal displays, electroluminescence displays, plasma displays, electrochromic displays, solar cells, electronic paper, touch panels or the like. However, such an ITO film easily cracks on deflection of the substrate, producing problems such that reduced conductivity often resulted.
On the other hand, there was also proposed a transparent conductive film which was made of a conductive polymer layer at a relatively low temperature and at low cost by a wet process. Such a transparent conductive layer formed of a conductive polymer exhibits flexibility of the film and is less likely to produce problems such as cracking; however, there were problems that such a conductive polymer is generally colored and in increasing thickness to achieve enhanced electrical conductivity, it loses its transparency.
Accordingly, there was proposed a method in which a metal auxiliary electrode and a transparent conductive film of a metal oxide such as ITO or a conductive polymer were provided as a transparent conductive film of enhanced transparency and conductivity and at a low price (as set forth in, for example, Patent documents 1-3).
However, in cases when the difference in conductivity between a metal auxiliary electrode and an auxiliary electrode is large, the area becomes larger, damage of overall uniformity also becomes larger. Specifically in a current-driving type such as an organic EL display or electronic paper of an electrodeposition type did not satisfactorily achieve emission uniformity, response speed for switching on screen and repetitive durability.    Patent document 1: JP 2005-302508A    Patent document 2: JP 2005-338230A    Patent document 3: JP 2006-352073A